The Fiery Gem
by Cato Yugi
Summary: Rated T for now, may change it to M for later. A gem of mystical power has been found during a mission where it unlocks a whole new mission where one member of the Winx must embark or history will repeat again but this time much more disastrous. [This will have only Bloomix, no Mythix and the Legandarium and Selena and the Trix taking over the schools didn't exists.]
1. Chapter 1

_A young woman ran through the night, the desert sands sweeping past her bleeding, chained, feet. Her clothing was a ragged wrap that barely cover her body from the harsh elements. Her flaming hair spun, like ruby, in the wind. Her body was battered and bruised. Her hands were clasp together in front of her bosom, holding an object wrap in silk. She turn around and saw figures in the horizon; they were gaining on her fast. She increase her pace, ignoring her body's agony._

_"I must protect this. I can't let them get it! If I can get there quickly, I can finally be at rest," she spoked to herself with a heavy accent of her homeland. "I call upon the Goddess of the Sand, block any intruders from coming after me until I reach the haven of your home!" A huge gust of wind began to lift the sand up and up, carrying more and more sand, creating a sand storm._

_"This will buy me time," she smirked as she continue her journey north. The sands barely let the sun through its barrier, making it harder to see the stone structures that were half hidden in the sand._

_"Finally, I made," the woman let out a small sigh as her feet carry her to one of one of the fallen pillars._

_"Now, I can put you where you belong." After taking a breather, she walk past the pile of fallen pillars, stones, and marbles. Her toes brush away some of the sand from a platform on the ground that was not destroy or ruin by the sand. The woman put the wrap object down in the center of the platform._

_"I'll be taking that," a high pitched voice said. The young woman felt pain shoot up as she glance down at a sword's tip protruding from her chest._

_"If you do, the Goddess of the Sand will never live. You betray her for power. Let the Goddess of the Sand curse you from using it."_

_"You can't curse me! Your life essences are no longer in this world," a pale face with jet black hair peered at her face._ _Violet lips smirk at her_

_"That may be true, but you are too late. It is gone, going to somewhere faraway where you'll never reach it. I will come back, stronger than you ever be. Serible, you lost, I, Blaise, won," the woman died there as her enemy screamed in anger. The sand grew stronger as it swept the area away like it was never there in the firs place._

* * *

_On the planet, Domino, the royal family welcome their newest member to the world. A baby born with red hair like her mother with cyan eyes. They named her Bloom, unaware of what was awaiting her in the future._


	2. Chapter 2

the characters are wearing season 6 clothings. I'll mention what they're wearing later on in the story.

* * *

"A mission?" Stella groaned at the thought of one less shopping day. She was happy to get out of Pr. Wizgiz's test though. The Winx were currently walking down the hallway toward their headmistress's office.

"Don't worry, Stella, I believe it won't be that bad," Musa assured her friend.

"According to my calculations, I highly doubt that would be the case," Tecna commented as the the rest of the Winx stop and stare at her.

"What?" the tech fairy asked, glancing between each of her friends with confusion. They were standing in front of a big doorway with golden ivy sketch across it. The door open, revealing the Earth fairy of Animals.

"Winx, there you are!" they turned their attention to Roxy as she close the door behind her.

"Ms. Faragonda waiting for you inside," Roxy explained.

"Did she give you a mission too?" Aisha asked, giving her friend a friendly hug.

"No, I asked if I can go to Earth and visit Tir Nan Ogg for a couple days. My mother and Queen Nebula are putting together a festival in marks of the Earth Fairies being freed from the Black Circle. I want to see what a festival would be like over there since I never seen one before. She said I can go for a week but I have to make up my studies when I come back," Roxy answered. "I have to go now. Oh, I almost forgot. Pr. Daphne is in there too, Bloom." With a wave goodbye, Roxy walk away to her next class. Bloom knock on the door before entering.

"Ah, hello girls," Ms. Faragonda greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hello, Ms. F," the girls greeted back, standing in front of her desk.

"As you may know, I called you here for your mission. Daphne will be accompanying you as she'll be acting as your guide there," Ms. Faragonda clasped her lavender-color-gloved hands together and rest her chin on top of them. Daphne nodded.

"We are to escort and protect a group of archaeologists to the deserts of Sipar. At the same time the Specialists and the Paladins will be joining us for the mission as well. I already talk to Headmaster Saladin and he agreed with me that it would be good training for them," Daphne explained. "But it is a dangerous mission. There has been a couple of attempts on the archaeologists. Treasure hunters have been trying to steal the ancient artifacts they find and profit them. We got to prevent that. There's also the factor of the desert itself. Nobody went through the desert of Sipar, rumor has it: it is curse where if you enter it, you come back insane or never come back out at all."

"But why Sipar? There got to be other places that has yet to be discover for them to go to?" Flora asked.

"Good question, Flora. I found out, they're looking for the Temple of the Sand Goddess. Supposedly, the Goddess of the Sand protected her people by using the desert to create illusions against their enemies as well as making sure they don't come to harm," Daphne answered, summoning an open book into her hands and leaf through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"The Temple has been swept away by the sands due to a battle between Blaise and Serible. No one knows what happen to it or the two women who were sworn enemies since the day they cross paths," with a waved of her hand, the book disappear in gold sparkles.

"I can't force you to go on this mission. But I know, you would do what you would deem best," Ms. Faragonda said.

"If it is to get out of my upcoming exams, I'm in!" Stella squealed. Musa gave her a deadpan look.

"You are always trying to get out of your exams, Stella. I'm in too. Never know, it might be interesting," Musa shooked her head.

"Can't let the boys have all the fun," Aisha smirked, folding her arms over her chest. Flora and Tecna nodded their confirmations that they'll be going as well.

"Whatever happens, we're in this together no matter what," Bloom said.

"I was hoping you would reject the mission but knowing you, you would have gone on it regardless of what I tell you," Ms. Faragonda sighed, leaning back into her chair.

"Go pack now, we're leaving tonight. The sooner we get to Sipar, the sooner we can get back home," Daphne said, smiling sweetly as Stella bolted out of the headmistress's office screaming that she doesn't have time to pack. The Winx couldn't help but laugh at their friend.

* * *

A Red Foudatin ship touch down, not far from where the Winx and Daphne were currently waiting. The hangor door open revealing the Specialists and the Paladins Walking down the ramp toward them.

"Ladies," Brandon greeted them, giving Stella a kiss on the lips.

"Are they on the ship?" Daphne asked, allowing Thoren to take her luggage.

"All four of them. Just between you and me, this is going to turn out to be a babysitting mission," Thoren answered, cringing at the sound of metal crashing and a loud boom.

"What's going on in there?" Tecna asked. Timmy's face went pale.

"They're messing with my ship!" Timmy put his hands in his hair.

"They better not be touching my-" Riven started but then four people came running out of the ship follow by a purple boomerang weapon.

"Incoming!" One of them yelled. They all duck but sadly Riven didn't duck sooner and was knock down by his own weapon.

"That does it!" Riven growled as he tried to get to the four culprits but was pull back by Helia and Roy while Musa was trying to calm him down.

"Let go of me! I'm going to pulverize them!" Riven lashed out at them before Musa sigh.

"I really hate to do this but," Musa said, raising her hand.

**_Smack!_**

Riven stop and stare at his girlfriend.

"Better?" She asked. Riven could only nod in response. His comrades let him go.

"We're terribly sorry, we couldn't help ourselves," a woman with black hair and spectacles spoked. "My name is Maria Jones. These are my collegueas: Robert George, Lin Lee, and Sam Blise." All four of them were wearing kaki color vests and shorts with matching hats and boots. Robert Jones a red head with striking blue eyes and a narrow face. He is the tallest of the group. Lin Lee is a small petite Asian woman with her chestnut hair in a high braid and topaz eyes. Sam Blise is blond african man with green eyes, a white tattoo in a shape of a tiger across his left cheek, well muscular and fit, the strongest of the group. Maria Jones is the brains for the group.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure they won't touch anything else," Bloom assured Sky, who had a tire look on his face.

"I really appreciate that Bloom. I'm afraid Riven will push them off the ship soon and Nex looks like he's ready to pulverize them," Sky folded his arms across his chest.

"Why?" Bloom asked, turning to see Nex glaring at the four archaeologists.

"It's a long story," Sky chuckled dryly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We can put them in a bubble until we land in Sipar," Tecna suggested.

"Or we can just confine them to their quarters," Flora suggested.

"We'll confine them to their seats. We have to switch ships, this one is not adept to Sipar's deserts," Timmy explained, showing them the ship's data.

"Nex, do you think your friend still has that big ship, **Starfire**, of his?" Thoren turned to his comrade.

"Yeah, why?" Nex asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Time to call him up and take him on that offer," Thoren explained.

"Right."

The Red Fountain ship took off to the stars. It's inhabitants were busy doing their own thing expect for Bloom for she felt the Dragon Flames stir with unease within her.

_Something is not right. I can feel it. Whatever it is, it's not good._

"You okay?" Daphne asked, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I don't know. I have this bad feeling on what is going to happen on this mission," Bloom answered. Her sister left her to her thoughts, casting a worry glance before checking up on the archaeologists. Bloom gaze out the window until something caught her eye. It was hurtling so fast Bloom couldn't comprend what was happening. That was when everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone turn around in time to see Bloom collapsing onto the floor. Sky and Daphne rush to her side, worry lace through their voices. They turn her around and saw her eyes glowing an orange-red color, a tan-gold color lines etch across her face, and her hair was glowing a ruby red moving back and forth like a breeze sweeping through them .

"Bloom! Bloom! Come on " Sky gently shook Bloom shoulders with no avail. He watch as Daphne place her hands over Bloom's chest. _Something isn't right here. _She glance at the Winx.

"Girls, did you sense that disturbance?" she asked. The Winx nodded their heads slowly. Daphne close her eyes and concentrated

"Something is happening to her," Daphne said, moving her right hand up to her sister's head, leaving her left hand over her heart. _What the?__  
_

"I can clearly see that. Is she okay?" Sky had Bloom's head on his lap while holding her limp hand in his.

"I can barely sense her energy...there's a magical barrier around the Dragon Flame."

"Is that bad?" Timmy asked, glancing over before going back to piloting the ship.

"I can't tell. I can't see through the barrier," Daphne looked at the girls. Daphne could sense Sky was feeling helpless and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to need your help, Winx," she pleaded. The Winx nodded with determinate faces as they form a circle around her, slowly summoning their magic to form a spell. Once the girls were finally in sync with each other, they channel the spell into Bloom. With that done, Daphne close her eyes and concentrated on the magical barrier. It was more like a thick mist. With the Winx's spell, they were able to find a weak point in the barrier which Daphne used her powers to open a pathway through it. At once, the mist disperse, sending out a shock wave out against Daphne.

"Ahhh!" Daphne gasped, opening her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Thoren knelted down beside her. Daphne remove her hands away from her sister's body.

Suddenly, Bloom was gasping for breath brought everyone's attention to the red-head fairy.

"...Sky?" Bloom reached for her boyfriend, her hand falling back to her side weakly.

"Thank god you are okay," Sky pulled her to him in a hug, leaning his head against her shoulder. Bloom look around her, groggily.

"What happen?" she asked, her eyes landed on Daphne.

"You tell me, little sister. There was a magical barrier around the Dragon Flame and I could barely sense your energy," Daphne answered.

"Truthfully, I really don't remember except walking, no running," Bloom closed her eyes briefly before opening them. Daphne caught something in her eyes but couldn't pinpoint it.

"Running?" Flora asked.

"I don't know why but I had to. I had to go somewhere urgently," Bloom let out a groan, placing her hand over her head. "I feel weak."

"Stay awake Bloom," Daphne urged her. _Don't close your eyes!__  
_

"It was ancient, I could tell it was beautiful. Then, I'm lying here."

"Okay, Bloom, I think that'll be enough for now. Sky take Bloom to one of the bunks in the back. Timmy, how far are we from Norali?" Brandon placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Sky pick Bloom up bridal style, and walk away whispering soothing words to her.

"I say about thirty minutes. I can increase the speed and get us there in half the time if you want but we'll need to use the back up engines and the ship batteries for this," Timmy answered.

"Do it," Brandon commanded. Riven, Roy, and Helia went to the other ship controls and began working right away.

"I'll help. I can add a boost to the batteries incase they suddenly die once we enter Noralia," Tecna pulled a seat up next to her boyfriend and began to summon screens of the engines and the power batteries. Daphne watch them with the rest of the Winx. Nex went to call his friend to see if **Starfire** would be ready by the time they arrive while Thoren went to check on the archeologists.

_Bloom, what did you see?_

* * *

**_The air was beating hot as the sun shine brightly above. No clouds were in sight to provide any little shade. Bloom was running, she didn't know why, but knew her gut was telling her to. Finally, she enter a place with broken pillars everywhere with a mist covering the ground._**_ What is this place?_**_ A_****_ hot wind made her stumble a bit._**

**_"Bloom..." Bloom heard a feminine voice coming from her left. She turn around as another hot wind attack her, pushing her away. Bloom struggle to stay up as she force herself to push forward to the source of the voice._**

**_"Bloom..." the voice spoked revealing a cloak figure coming out from a lone standing pillar, wearing a gray with tan swirls cloak. The mist disperse in a flash as the ground beneath their feet reveal to be sand._**

**_"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Bloom asked, feeling a harsh wind, nipping at her skin._**

**_"You must protect Edana... Save Edana..."_**

**_"Edana? I don't understand!" Bloom felt something wet across her chest. As she brought her hands toward her chest, she slowly look and saw them stain red. _**_Blood...my blood._

**_Bloom collapse down into the sand, gasping, for breath as the pain shook her body._**

**_"What did you do to me?" Bloom coughed up droplets of blood. The cloak figure stop in front of the fairy._**

**_"You must prevent Edana from falling into the wrong hands... History will repeat if you fail..." The cloak figure _****_disappeared as a sound of something breaking echo across the sand. Suddenly, Bloom was sinking. She couldn't find the strength to escape it clutches nor claw her way out. Her mouth open but no sound came out as her oxygen died out._**_  
_

**_"Don't tell anyone about this for they'll fall prey to her... She's coming, fairy of the Dragon Flame..."_**

* * *

Bloom didn't know what to do about this at all. She has so many questions but so far she couldn't come up with any answers to explain what just transpired earlier. She can't ask for help for it reveal she knows more than what she was letting on. All she could do was give little clues that everyone would dismiss for the time being. Can she trust them with this type of information? _I can worry about this later. Right now, what or who is Edana_


	4. Chapter 4

Norali was a planet with floating islands. Waterfalls cascading down the islands' sides leading to the Mists of Wars where war ravage lands cover the ground with dead bodies of fallen warriors. The Mists of Wars was once a beautiful land way before the floating islands came to existence known as Eleo. It was pure where the ocean meet the blooming forests. The Noralians believed they came from the sea itself, hence their love for their ships and the open water. But times change and what was once peaceful turn to war between different Norali nations. Once peace was established thousands of years later, it was too late to save their beloved land so they created floating islands from what was left of the unscar Eleo.

It was renown through the Magical Dimension for its ships that can by air, land, and sea. One of the floating islands, Eleia, is where the **Starfire** is located. Eleia is homed to 2000 Noralians living in a lifestyle of building and selling ships. Out of all of the floating islands, Eleia is the only one that isn't a city, more like a tourist/vacationer's spot. It's the perfect place to start for Noralians to begin their trainings in building and flying (steering and driving) their ships.

In an airstrip on the Southern part of Eleia, a young man was lounging on his chair in the darken sky fill with stars. A tall, lanky, man, with matching chestnut hair and eyes, a greasy white shirt and kaki shorts and gray converse sneakers. Besides him was a tool box, a box of cigarettes, a lighter, a greasy cloth, a couple of half completed blueprints, and a pencil. His eyes were close, a soft humming noise escaping his close lips. He open his eyes and glance at his watch.

**10:25pm**

He let out a sigh. He hated waiting, especially when he could be inside sleeping. _But no, I get a phone call from him saying that he needs my ship._ The young man let out a groan of annoyance._ Geez, couldn't the guy call tomorrow when I was off?_ Just then, a portal open up in the night sky. A Red Fountain ship has arrive. With a quick stretch to ease his back, he stood up when the ship landed. When the hangar door came down, revealing a large group, the young man couldn't hide his grimace.

"You told me you were only coming, Nex. I was not expecting this," he glared at the young Paladin. Nex couldn't help shrugging his shoulders.

"I knew if I told you on the phone, you would have refuse," Nex smacked Nate on the back in greeting. "Now, where is this ship of yours that I heard so much about?"

Nate knew he couldn't win against Nex.

"Come on, it's this way," with a wave of his hand, the group follow him into the ship hangar bay.

"So remind me why you need **Starfire**?" Nate asked.

"So we can get to the deserts of Sipar," he turned around and look at the red-headed woman coming forward, leaning against a blond man dressed similarly to Nex but blue.

"The deserts of Sipar? She's kidding right?" Nate looked at the group.

"We wouldn't be asking for your ship in the first place," Nex smirked at him.

"Then, why does it have to be that one? You could any of the other ones."

"1) That is your most prize possession, your baby. 2) Just remember, you owe me from last time."

"I hate you."

"Hate is a strong word, my friend."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you. I know how it works and I don't trust anyone messing with it."

The two men stared at each other before laughing.

"Shit, man, you always weasel your way into my adventures. Fine, have it your way, Nate. We can always use an extra hand," Nex chuckled before they lead the group further into the hangar bay. "But if you start to chicken out, don't start crying for mommy, she won't be there to save your ass this time."

* * *

Bloom look over at Aisha who was letting a small smile grace her lips at what Roy was whispering In her ear. Bloom turn her head back and saw the four archeologists walking around stiffly. She really can't blame them for their hands were tied with a Morphix rope, keeping them together with Helia and Musa flanking them. Suddenly she caught Maria Jones's eye and for some reason, Bloom shiver. Something about the way she was looking at her, Bloom felt something dark about her. But then it was gone, leaving behind Maria Jone smiling at her. Bloom quickly look ahead at the sight before her.

She could understand Nate loves this one, the sheer beauty and size of it was outstanding. Sky let out a whistle.

"Red Fountain should hire this guy. Imagine what this guy could do to our ships," Sky said while Brandon couldn't help chuckling.

"Well it's not as beautiful as you, Stella," Brandon hastily added when Stella gave him a pointed look. Bloom shook her head.

"Why did you name it **Starfire**?" Flora asked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," Nate smiled secretly. Sky move forward, ushering everyone over to a huddle formation.

"Listen up guys, this is the plan. Timmy can you dock the ship in here?" Sky asked.

"You bet I can," Timmy nodded.

"I'll help haul the stuff out of the ship into here," Tecna added, pulling out her magic data pad.

"Aisha, Riven, you'll help them," Sky turned his attention to his friends.

"No problem," Aisha folded her arms over her chest.

"Nate, do you have somewhere we can put Ms. Jones and her friends in one we enter the ship? They have a tendency of destroying things ," Sky look over to Nate.

"In the 2nd level, there are rooms. I can show you where they are," Nate said.

"Flora and Musa will take the archeologists into **Starfire**. Nate you'll lead them. Helia, Roy, Stella, Nex, we need to make sure we have weaponries. Those treasure hunters will come and attack us once they get wind we are in Sipar. Daphne I need you to take Bloom and see if you can find whatever happen earlier. Brandon, Thoren, and I will start prepping the ship. We need to get to Sipar as quickly as possibly."

With that everyone started to disperse into their tasks at hand. Bloom glared at her boyfriend. _How dare he?! I am perfectly am fine!_ She was trying to hold her anger in.

"I don't need to be check," she hissed. Sky sigh.

"I can understand that but please just do it. We are trying to understand what happen earlier. Please, Bloom, for me?" Sky gently caressed her cheek, dispelling her anger.

"Okay," she said. Sky smile, pecking her lips before joining his comrades. Daphne stood next to Bloom.

"Come on, little sister. If you want, we can explore the ship later?" Daphne patted her back. Bloom gave her sister a small smile.

"Feeling adventurous, Daphne?"

"You been rubbing off of me since I became corporal."

"Trying to help you out sis."

"Indeed you are."

The two princess grinned at each other as they walk up the gangway. But inside Bloom realize something. _Why was I mad earlier and why do I feel like I loss something very important to me right now? _For a simple checkup wouldn't make her mad. Not at all.


	5. Chapter 5

_**"You must save Edana..."**_

_**"Don't let her**** come..."**_

_**"Don't let anyone know..."**_

* * *

Bloom open her eyes slowly, blinking them to get them adjusted to the darken room. She wipe her hands across her forehead, feeling the sweat trickling down her fingertips. _Same dream._ She sat up, groaning as her chest flare up in pain before reducing to an ache. _I need to get out of here_, she thought, moving to the door. For some reason, she felt trap in that bunker. Once she was out, the hallway was lit with lights on either side of the walls, casting shadows here and there. She walk down the hallway to her left. Earlier, she made Daphne leave her once she lay down. She didn't want to see Daphne's questioning eyes staring into her soul.

She was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't see Flora coming forward until they bump into each other.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, Flora," Bloom apologized.

"It's okay, Bloom," Flora said. "Um, shouldn't you be resting?"

"Didn't feel like resting," Bloom answered, giving her friend a reassuring smile. Flora nodded. Bloom and Flora walk down the hallway in silence.

"So where were you heading to?" she asked.

"I was going to check up on you before heading back to see if Stella needed to be relieve of her watch."

"She's watching them?"

"Yeah, but knowing Stella, she's preoccupy with something else."

"Is there anyone else with her?"

"Aisha, last I check, or Timmy."

They saw Brandon coming out of one of the bunk rooms. He notice them and put a finger to his lips.

"Stella fell asleep, Musa is taking over until I get back," Brandon whispered.

"Do you know where Sky is?" Bloom asked. Her boyfriend's best friend thought for a moment before answering her.

"He's in the control room with Nate and your sister, Daphne," he said.

"I can show you where it is. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you," Flora smiled. Bloom couldn't help but giggle. _I'm sure he'll be._

* * *

"Bloom, I'm glad to see you're up," Sky grinned when he saw his girlfriend stepping through the threshold. Bloom felt her cheeks heat up. Sky was standing in front of a holomap, Nate talking to Timmy, and Daphne was staring at a painting of Eleo.

"What are you looking at?" Bloom asked as she came over to peer at the holomap. It was a map of a planet.

"This is a map of Sipar. And here," he rotated the map and zoom in on the section, "is Sipar's deserts."

"If only we can find the Temple of the Sand Goddess," Bloom sighed.

"That is why you have me," Nate coming over to them. "Here, I'll show."

"You can do that?" Timmy asked, coming over as well follow by Daphne.

"Heck, yeah I can. I'm the one who designed it and build it from scratch," Nate smirked as he pull out a holokeyboard out of thin air.

"Now if you don't mind, move over lovebirds and let the master do his thing," Nate pushed the young couple to the side, ignoring their protests. In a flash, his hands were flying across the keyboards, as a glowing green square outline appear over Sipar's deserts, moving it over to the side, and then zooming in on it. With a couple of clicks here and there, the foursome were looking at a second map._ I'm impress._

"Dude, you're drooling all over my new floor! I had them install last week!" Nate snapped at Timmy, muttering hysterically to himself as he rush over to the closet and pull out a mop and furiously clean the drool stain off his floor. Timmy couldn't help but slowly back away.

"If I were you, I'll go hide under a rock and wait for him to cool down," Nex said in a scary voice causing Timmy to yelp in surprise.

"W-why?" Timmy asked.

"I'll let my dear friend explain it to you," Nex smirked, gesturing at the man in question coming over to them. Nate shoved the poor man against the wall before giving him an earful. Bloom and Sky couldn't help but watch as their poor friend from the sidelines awkwardly. Something caught Bloom's eye on the 2nd map. _What is that?_

"Hey are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Bloom asked, drawing Nate's attention from Timmy. It was at that same moment the rest of the gang showed up.

"See what?" Roy asked, his arm drape around Aisha's waist.

"That," Bloom pointed her finger. Stella peer at it, rub her eyes, and peer at it again. "I don't see anything."

"Me either, Bloom," Musa said, looking over her fairy friend's shoulder. Everyone wore the same expression.

"I'm telling you guys it's there," Bloom huffed. _Why am I seeing this and why can't they? _She felt a wave fear wash over her. _Something isn't right. I'm scare but I don't why. It is like I know what's there._

"I can zoom in if you like," Nate suggested, his fingers inches away from the holokeyboard.

"Go right ahead," Bloom nodded. Nate once again amaze everyone with his speed as he furiously type.

"He's good," Riven said, his eyes wide in admiration.

"Not good, I'm fucking amazing," Nate declared as he finally hit enter. The holomap zoom in showing nothing but sand.

"I see sand," Stella remarked. Bloom pinch the bridge of her noise.

"I'm telling you, something is there," Bloom said, huggiing herself. "I feel it."

"Maybe it's the temple we're looking for," Helia suggested.

"But how do we know it's even there in the first place? We can't just rely on some feeling," Nex added. Quickly, everyone began to argue. While this was happening, Bloom felt pain shoot up her chest. _Not again,_ she moved away until her back was against the wall. She hunch over as another wave rack her body.

"Bloom? Bloom, what's wrong?" Sky'a voice sounded so far away as her heart pound against her body. She felt the Dragon Flame stirring. Suddenly, she felt a surge of raw power sweep over her.

"Stay back," She held her hand out, stopping Sky from coming any closer.

"Bloom?" Daphne asked her sister very slowly. unsure of what is going on and what to do at that moment.

"What's wrong with her?" Flora asked, her voice filled with worry. Bloom open her eyes, she saw the cloak figure from before.

"I don't know, Flora. Bloom, let me see what's wrong wi—" Daphne's voice faded away as the cloak figure slowly loom over her. The scenery change to the ancient temple.

**_"She's on this ship, fairy," the cloak figure spoked._**

_**"Who's on this ship?" Bloom asked.**_

**_"Isn't it obvious? She's the one after Edana. You must protect Edana at all cost, fairy!"_**

_**"How can I protect Edana if I don't know where the fuck Edana is!" Bloom snapped at the figure.**_

**_"Because you are the reincarnation of Blaise."_**

_**"Blaise...?" Bloom felt her face pale. "But, why me? Why am I the reincarnation of Blaise?"**_

**_"For you can finally finish this battle for good. For not only being Blaise's reincarnation but you are the Sand Goddess herself. Serible does not know who you really are. If she finds out. She will kill everyone you ever care for even the man you love."_**

_**"And Edana?" Bloom felt her legs gave way beneath her. The cloak figure sharply turn her head to the side, her posture tense.**_

"**_Edana is a living being...you must protect Edana at all costs. I have overstay, Serible knows I'm here. You must not let her take Edana. You musn't!"_**

* * *

Sky lurch forward as Bloom's hand went limp to her side ans her eyes closed.

"Bloom?!" he called her name as he felt her body heat up.

"Please don't tell me she's going to blow. I just gotten a paint job on this baby yesterday," Nate whined. Stella was ready to claw his face when Brandon held her to keep her at bay. Nate on the other hand had a look of terror on his face.

"I'm going to hurt you so bad! Take it back!" Stella snapped, struggling against Brandon's grip.

"You're gonna have to wait. I got first dibs on him," Nex grinned wickedly. Aisha put herself inbetween the trio.

"Nobody is hurting anybody," she whirled around to face Nate," and you can always fix your ship."

"Will somebody help me!" Sky commanded, turning their attention back to him. That was when Bloom sank to her knees. Just when Daphne was about to approach her sister, Bloom's eyes open. Her eyes glowing an orange-red color as tan-gold color lines appear on her face, and her body glowing from a ruby red to a ruby gold.

**_"Stay back!"_** A voice not Bloom's came out of Bloom's mouth.

"That's not Bloom," Tecna said, looking at her datapad. "I'm getting a different reading and it's clearly not Bloom's energy. Something else is taking a hold of Bloom's energy."

**_"You must stay away from her or you will die at the hands of a much greater foe than you ever face before,"_** the not-Bloom spoked, turning her gaze to Sky.

**_"The foe you will face is here on this ship. Be careful,"_** she touched his face affectionaly and lean forward for him to listen only. **_"I'm surprise to see you alive Warrior of Light."_**

"Whoever this person is, we'll take this person down. We're the Winx," Musa said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, we would have notice if there was a stoyaway," Riven added.

**_"She's not a stowaway,"_** not-Bloom said as her body slump forward.

"Will someone explain to me what the fuck happen?" Nate asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"This mission took on a whole another level," Helia answered with Timmy nodding his head.

"Right now, we can worry about our new enemy later. We need to figure out what's happening to Bloom," Sky said after lying his girlfriend down on the floor, gently.

"Maybe Bloom has some kind of connection with Sipar's deserts," Daphne said, tapping her finger against her chin.

"What do you mean?" Thoren asked.

"I don't know, but I need to do some research on this," she said.

"I'm sure you'll find something," Thoren said reassuring her.

"Listen up, Specialists. Whatever happen in here, not a word must be said about this. Same goes to you Paladins, Winx. Nate, can I trust you to keep your mouth shut or help me god, I'll beat you to a pulp," Sky ordered. The Winx answer "will do" while the Paladins and Specialists nodded. Everyone turn to Nate, waiting for his response.

"If it means to keep my hide, than I'll keep my trap shut until this is all over and I'm back on Norali," Nate sighed in submission.

"Why do I have a feeling, he'll be the first to break under pressure," Riven whispered to Helia.

"We'll regret it later for even coming to Norali in the first place," Helia whispered back.


	6. Chapter 6

Maria Jones and her fellow archeologists were sitting around a small round table in their bunker. They weren't allow to leave the ship nor leave their room in fact. It was spacious enough to fit all four and everything they needed in there. Maria Jones watch as Lin Lee was picking at the lock. Robert George and Sam Blise were playing cards to pass the time.

"It's no use trying, those fairies put a spell on the lock to keep us in," Maria sighed, cocking her head to the side.

"But I want to know what they're talking about," Lin pouted. She put her hairpin back in her hair and plop herself in the vacant seat next to her friend.

"You can do that once we land on Sipar," Maria patted her head. She then turn her attention to the men of her team

"Do you have the hourglass?" she asked. The two men put their cards down, nodding, before Robert got up. He walk over to his pack, pulling out a small wooden box.

"Here," he grunted. Maria took it and slowly open it. Inside was a black crystal in a shape of a hourglass.

"Soon, milady, we will be able to revive you," Maria whispered to it, placing her lips on it in a passionate kiss. Her eyes droop down as she gently put the crystal back in its box. Her eyes flash open, glowing a dark violet color.

"What did she say?" Sam asked.

"Our enemy is on this ship. We will continue as plan," She whispered, "now, who wants their treat first".

The others smile as their eyes also glow a dark purple. A cackle was heard in the background.

* * *

Daphne was leafing through the pages of a book while a couple of books were stack beside her on her nightstand.

**Knock-knock**

"Come in," Daphne said, closing her book shut as the door open and Thoren walk in.

"I brought some honey tea," he said, holding two cups in his hands. Daphne smile at the gesture.

"Thank you," she took a cup from his hands and he place the other one on the floor by her bed.

"Did you find anything?" he asked, noticing the book.

"I have read every page out of these books but nothing on how Bloom is experiencing this phenomena as we draw near to Sipar," she sighed, her shoulders slump forward in defeat.

"Maybe the information we are looking for doesn't existence," Sky said, surprising the two as he close the door behind him softly.

"How is she?" Daphne asked.

"She's resting for the moment. She woke up awhile ago and when I ask what happen to her, she said it was complicated and I will find my answer when the time comes," Sky answered, crossing his arms over his chest. _Complicated?_ Daphne thought to herself.

"Wait, what do you mean about it not existing?" Thoren asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"What if the information you are seeking, Daphne, doesn't exists? I think after what we saw early, made me believe there is something going on. What if it was a way to protect Sipar from the dangers that are about to be release? You heard what _she_ said, we got an enemy that is more powerful than the Trix combine."

"But why?"

The room fell quiet to the question, pondering over the answer.

"Daphne, do you know who is the deserts of Sipar's enemy?" Sky asked.

"That I can tell you," Daphne magically waved her hand over to the pile of books sitting on the nightstand. A red violet book came to her hand and open in the middle of it.

"According to this, Serible was an enemy that terrorize the people living in the deserts. She was Blaise's enemy who was the only one who can fight her."

"So, this Blaise beat her?" Thoren lean forward, intrigue by the story.

"Supposedly, Serible captured and torture her before she manage to finally escape. Blaise reach sanctuary just as the sands swept everything away including them two. There is no other information on it after that."

"What about the Sand Goddess?" Sky was starting to pace back and forth.

"Hm, well there's an old saying

'She will come to aid her people once more when the flames dance across the sands, raising her temple to the heavens. She will be born again in a far greater warrior that will end this battle once and for all.'

Why?" Daphne asked, flipping to the next page until something caught her eye._ No, it can't be!_

"_She_ told me _she_ was surprise to see me alive and called me 'Warrior of Light'." Sky stopped his pacing, his cape fluttering behind him. Thoren raise a confuse eyebrow when he notice Daphne's face.

"Daphne?" Thoren touched her shoulder. _It can't be. _

"You guys got to see this," she turned the book around showing them the page. Thoren's cup slip out of his hand, staining the floor with his now spilled tea. Sky's eyes widen as his mouth open trying to form words.

"That's impossible," he managed out, a bit hoarsely.

"Shit," was all Thoren could say.

What they were looking at was a picture of what the Sand Goddess looks like. A gold circlet crown with an orange gem in the center crowned her forehead. A low, revealing, cut royal blue gown with pale gold scales around her waist; it has a slit starting from her thigh. Gold bangles ascented with red, orange, and yellow gems cover both her wrists. On her feet were tan color high heel sandals. In her right hand, she held a white-golden staff with an orange gem on top of it (same gem that is on her forehead). She was leaning against a marble pillar, her lips turn upward as her left hand touch a head of a dragon that lean into her touch. Sunlight streak across the backdrop of the deserts casting a mystical glow around her. It was her face that scared them, for they were looking at Bloom's face.

"That's Blaise, a woman who would fight to defend her home. She didn't have a childhood nor parents or family to grow up. She was an outcast to her village until she was capture by a group of royal guards for stealing. She was taken to see her king for her judgement. At the same time an assassin from a rival kingdom outside of the deserts was preparing to kill the king and everyone in the deserts in the coming months.

The king gave her a second chance to live and hire her as his personal servant. She proven her worth to him by accomplishing dangerous tasks that nearly kills her each time that the other servants would give her to do saying always it was from the king. Suddenly, while visiting her village for the first time in along time, she was attack by a mercenary hired by the assassin. The mercenary manage to draw blood, leaving her defend herself against the harsh elements of the Sipar's deserts. Just when she thought it would end, she saw the king riding ferrous my across the dunes straight toward her! The king quickly took her to a healer where miraculously she survived. It was there that king confess his love for her, telling her he knew something terrible was going to happen and he had to get to her. If he gotten to her a second later, she would have been lost to him. Blaise shed tears for the first time since her banishment from her village. She confess her feelings for him too.

Then one day, the assassin called forth an army greater than the king's by sacrificing the one thing she loved, for it was her weakness. The king went into the battlefield, into the front lines leaving behind Blaise in the palace. She didn't seek shelter, she disguise herself as a soldier. She wanted to stay by his side. She manage to sneak her way into the front lines where he was fighting against the assassin. It was great match but the king was weakening. He was wounded in his left leg, blood stain his blond hair, trickling down the side of his face. When his sword was knock out of his hands, Blaise quickly stood in front of him, her arms stretch wide to the side. She could hear her king's gasp as he call her name just when the sword struck down. But it never did. Blaise produce a shield out of the sands. The assassin cursed at her. Blaise pick up the fallen sword, raise it upas it suddenly burst into flames, and pointed at her opponent. Screaming, the flames leap of the sword in a shape if a dragon attacking the assassin. The assassin crumple as her army turn to ashes from the fiery dragon. But the assassin manage to get away only to say it wasn't over until she draws her last breath.

In honor of Blaise's bravery and courage, he built a temple that can see all of Sipar's deserts at every angle, even the lands beyond the borderlines. It was there that she was able to harness her powers. It was there that she and her king consummated their love to each other.

The picture shows Blaise and her love, and her dragon, a gift sent from the heavens above.

She became known as the Sand Goddess who would protect the deserts and it's people from harm." Daphne read. _Amazing._

"She was their hope," Sky said, his lips twitching slightly.

"But I don't understand how you are in the picture, though," Thoren tapped the picture where it showed the king on the dragon.

"You said that _she_ called you Warrior of Light, correct?" Daphne asked. Sky nodded.

"The king's name was Alistar Lux."

"Isn't that part of your heritage, Sky?" Thoren tapped his fingers against his arms.

"Earkylon's light," Sky whispered, as it suddenly dawn on him.

"Earkylon's king...King Alistar was Sipar's deserts' light."

* * *

A lone tear escape her close eyelids as Bloom's mouth parted open.

"I'm coming, Edana. Then, we can all be together."


	7. Chapter 7

The deserts of Sipar were a golden sea of sand covering 1/6 of the planet. It's an empty land that was once filled with people joined under one king. Who'd worship a woman who they thought was a goddess. The skies were clear, not a cloud in sight. A portal opens up, revealing **Starfire's** engines echoing across the vast land. It flew around in a slow circle until finally landing.

In the loung room next to an open kitchen, the girls minus Bloom and Daphne were sipping on ice tea and eating watermelon slices; the boys minus Sky and Thoren were in the command center with Nate.

"So, this is Sipar," Musa whistled as she stood in front of floor-to-ceiling windows.

"Thank god I brought sunscreen," Stella said, pulling out a pair of orange, sparkling, sunglasses. "It can damage your skin."

"But aren't you the Fairy of the Shining Sun and Solaria's Princess?" Aisha asked in a teasing tone.

"Yeah," I know," she pouted.

"Hey girls," Helia walked in.

"Hi Helia," Flora greeted him, handing him a watermelon slice from the table. He took it and gave Her a peck on the lips earning awes from the girls. Flora blush.

"Thank you, Flora," he grinned, taking a bite out of the juicy snack.

"Soooo, are you here to whisk Flora away from us?" Stella asked, leaning forward in her seat, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Actually, I came here to tell you guys to get ready into something suitable. We're about to start heading out in half hour. Nate is going to stay on the ship as our eyes as well as our extraction guy if anything goes wrong," Helia answered, taking another bite out of his slice.

"What about Bloom? Is she coming along?" Tecna asked, swirling the ice in her cup.

"Daphne made it clear that Bloom is to remain on the ship. Sky manage to convince her, he'll watch her while we're out exploring," Flora handed him a napkin to wrap up the rest of his watermelon slice for later. The room got awfully quiet.

"Cheer up guys. Maybe, we'll find something that can help Bloom," Musa said.

"She's right," Tecna pointed out, giving her friend a smile.

"That means, new outfits!" Stella squealed, jumping out of her chair while at the same time most of her ice tea sloshed out of her cup.

"STELLA!" They shouted at her.

"Oops," Stella looked down at the mess. "I'll clean it up, don't worry." With a snap of her hand, the spilled ice tea disappear from the floor, leaving behind it sparking clean. Everyone just rolled their eyes and look the other way from the smiling, sheepishly, fairy in question.

* * *

The Specialists, the Winx, and the Paladins and Daphne were all gear up and we're in the ship's hangar. Riven and Sky walk in with the archeologists. Bloom follow closed behind. She changed out of her school clothes into a turquoise blouse and white skirt with matching sandals and earrings."

Is everyone here?" Sky asked. Everyone nodded.

"Just to make sure we're on the same page. You guys are only doing a scouting mission, record what you find. Once you guys get back before nightfall, upload your datas to the holomap. Nate will catalog it and we should start from there soon. Do not stray to far from the group, just stay at a measurable distance between each of you. I don't want know risks that will hurt the others on this mission [Sky glared at Riven]. Aisha and Brandon, you'll be in charge of this operation," Sky's eyes traveled over to everyone's faces to see if they understood what he is saying.

"Be careful out there. We don't know what kind of danger we are in right now. But I know if anything happens, you must turn back and get back to this ship. Nate will steer her toward your location," with that said, Sky and Bloom watched as four smaller ships that can each seat up to 4-5 passengers were turning on behind them. As each ship has one archeologist in it to make it easier on them, their friends gave them a wave before flying out across the deserts.  
Sky turn his face and just notice how quiet his girlfriend was. She didn't even said a single word during his talk.

"You okay?" Sky asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she answered curtly, avoiding his eyes as she brush his hand off of her. She quickly turn on her heel and walk away, leaving him standing there feeling hurt. He quickly caught up to her just as she was about to exit the hangar and turn her around, keeping his hands on her arms.

"You're not fine. Let me help you, please. Whatever is going on, you can't do this alone," Sky pleaded with her, his hands trembling around her arms. Bloom avoided his pleading eyes again, her hair moving in front of her face, casting a wall between them.

"I'm fine, Sky. Just drop it, will you," she said, Sky felt his anger rising. _Damn it, Bloom!_

"Fuck, Bloom! Do you honestly expect me to stand idly on the sidelines watching helpless while you goddamn suffer?!" he yelled. Bloom faced him, sharply. Sky rarely raised his voice at her and she felt terrified. Immediately, Sky took notice of her trembling lips and glassy eyes.

"I know what is happening," Sky finally said after taking a deep breath.

"No you don't," his girlfriend glared at him.

"Does Blaise ring a bell?" He asked. Her eyes widen as she suddenly try to get out of his grasp. Sky resorted into wrapping his arms around her and pulling her toward him. Bloom began to hit his chest with her fists. He knew she would never use her powers to hurt so he could understand why she was only using physical attacks.

"I know, okay. I know about how you are the reincarnation of Blaise who is the Sand Goddess of Sipar. I seen a picture of her, _you_,...and me, in it. Turns out I'm reincarnated too. My past life was the King of the deserts." Tears were streaming down her face.

"I know about your past life. How you were an outcast until you met my past life. I saved you from dying in the deserts from a mercenary's attack. You saved my life from that assassin. You saved the deserts, this land, from destruction."  
Bloom ceased her struggling as her hands tighten around the fabric around Sky's uniform. She began to sob into his chest.

"Why does it have to be me? Why, Sky?" She sobbed.

"Because you have a heart to save others, to give them a second chance when there's still good in them. You are a fierce warrior who will not give up even when you are completely drain. You give others hope to keep going in times of need. Look at what you accomplish since we first met back in Gardenia, in your backyard. Look at how many enemies you faced since then. The Trix, Darkar, Valtor, the Wizards of the Black Circle, Tritannus, and other people that wanted to hurt you and everyone you cared about. You came from a kingdom that was once lost, until you help restored it back to it's former glory; bringing your people, your parents back to life.

You made me want to protect you from the dangers that are yet to come...and how much I love you deeply in my heart." Sky answered truthfully as he removed his hold of her and cup her face with his hands. Bloom sniffles as fresh tears trickle down her wet cheeks.

"And you know what else?" He asked.

"What?" She hiccuped.

"I will help you end this war. It has been long overdo."  
Bloom let out a soft giggle. Sky smile and lean his face forward until their foreheads were touching.

"Now, there's that smile I miss so much," he teased before kissing her on the mouth. It was a passionate kiss filled with emotions of fear, loss, and love.


	8. Chapter 8

Nate was sitting in his chair, sipping some nice hot coffee, eying a new set of blueprints for **Starfire's** engines upgrade. He was even thinking about adding a defense system into the ship. As well expanding the ship's haul of 200 to 400 and possibly adding another generator or two since he added 4 more in the last upgrade. He heard the door opening, assuming it was the Specialist leader and that weirdo fairy, he went back to looking at his blueprints. The hairs on the back of his neck rose, sending shivers down his spine. Something evil was lurking in the room aching the poor man to tighten his grip around his cup. His eyes look up and scan the room, passing over everything, including that pale looking woman with violet lips. His eyes travel back to her just as the woman saunter forward menacingly. He didn't know what to do, let alone move from his chair.

"Who are you?" He gulped, his throat drying with each passing second.

"Where is she?" She asked, grabbing his throat.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he squeaked.

"Don't coy with me, mortal. I know she is on this ship. Tell me where is Blaise!" Nate's eyes quickly lock on a red button right under the holomap. If he can just press it, sounding out the ship's self destruction and distress signal, there might be a chance of the other two people still on this ship to get out.

"Even if I knew where she is, which I don't, I wouldn't tell you," Nate gasped as he use his leg to kick her. Her grip loosen up enough for him to get away and get to the holomap. There he held his hand beneath the red button as she glared up at him. He let a smirk cross his features.

"Listen bitch, I don't like intruders on my ship. Especially when you snuck aboard my ship without me knowing, really ticks me off. So the only way to get rid of you of sending you out," Nate said.

"Well, then how do you going to do that since you can't kill me when you can't fight to save yourself let alone anybody else," she cackled, dragging her black nails across his chair.

"By blowing this bad boy up sky high. So if I were you, I would grab whatever you value on this ship and get out. You only have 30 seconds to do so," Nate pressed the red button.

* * *

The interior of **Starfire** were lit up by a blaring red light as a monotone voice spoked repeatedly:

"Self-destruction in 30 seconds. Self-destruction in 30 seconds. Commence counting:...30...29...28..."

Bloom stare wide-eye at Sky who was pulling her along the many hallways.

"What's going on?!" Bloom asked.

"The ship is going to blow if don't get out of here," Sky answered, turning them to another hallway splitting into two at the end of it.

"At this rate, we'll never get outside," Sky glanced at his girlfriend. "Do you think you can transform and fly us out of here?"

"...25...24..."

"I can try but I won't guarantee if I can," Bloom gave him an affirmative nod.

"Magic Winx! Bloomix!" Bloom shouted as she felt her powers rising from within her. Her hair is styled similar to Enchantix but has a bun at the top instead of braids and two loose strands in front of her eyes. She wears a cyan tiara with an opal gem on her forehead. She wears a royal blue tunic with baby blue and white shoulder pads accented by an amethyst gem at her chest, royal blue pants with baby blue scale patterns and cyan heels and a translucent lavender organza cape extends from her back and connects to gold bracelets around her arms. Her yellow, red and blue wings are flame-like flower petal-shaped take the shape of flame-like flower petals with deep violet borders.

"Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame!"

She put her hands under Sky's arms lifting him up by a couple of feet, grunting, she flew quickly through the many hallways.

"...14...13...12...11..."

"I can see the hangar bay," Sky pointed as they drew closer to their exit.

"...8...7..."

"We're going to make," Bloom push her wings to go faster, urging more of the Dragon Flame to increase her speed.

"...3...2..."

"The duo flew out of the hangar bay.

* * *

"She can't hide from me forever, mortal! I will find her!" the black-hair woman hissed in Nate's face before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

"...1..."

**Starfire** blew up in a fireball rising high into the air, knocking down Bloom and Sky from the air. In a last ditch effort, Bloom summon up a round red shield with fire aura around herself and Sky.

"Red Dragon Orb!" Dark clouds of smoke surrounded them. Sky cough a little bit, groaning, as he slowly sat up. He felt a sharp pain in his left arm, he determine it to be broken._ Damn! Why does it has to be my sword arm that has to get broken of all days today._ He rip a good length of his cape and made a sling for his

He look in front of him and saw Bloom kneeling with her arms stretch out on either side of her, holding the shield up. The sky was getting darker as the smoke thicken. She turn her head and let out a gasp.

"Your arm!" she cried out, Sky stop her from saying anything further.

"We'll worry about my arm later. Right now, are you okay, Bloom?" Sky asked, pushing his pain ti the back of his mind, his concern for his girlfriend is the only thing that matters at the moment.

"I'll be okay. I'll try diffuse the smoke. We need to contact the others on what happen and regroup. Do you have your communicator with you?" Sky used his good arm to search for his communicator and found it...more like what was left of it.

"Fuck, the blast and our fall must have destroy it," he cursed. "Can't you contact your sister with your powers?"

"Something is blocking my connection to her, I can't get to her. Something ancient...and evil," she explained. "Sky, I'm going to take the shield down, cover your face."

"Got it," he pulled the rest of his cape over his shoulder and cover his mouth, nose and shield his eyes as an onslaught of thick smoke came crashing on them. He couldn't see Bloom anymore but he could hear her.

"Fire Catcher!" Suddenly, the smoke were moving toward Bloom who was absorbing it as well as the flames from **Starfire**, glowing red. Soon, thy could see the sky once again and the burnt wreckage of** Starfire**. Bloom turn around and sprinted to wearing Sky was sitting.

"Let me see your arm," Bloom reached a hand out but Sky stop her.

"Save your energy, I told you we'll deal with my arm later," Sky gave her a tight smile, Bloom still look unconvinced but smile.

"What do we now?" she asked, looking back at the ship.

"We can start by seeing if there's anything savable and find Nate but I'm guessing he didn't make it out alive."

"I can't see his aura or feel his energy. All I feel is something dark lurking there," Bloom shivered. Sky put his hand on her head and gave her a gentle pat.

"Then, we'll have to move. We'll follow the direction of where the others went. Before the ship blew up, I downloaded the map and I should be able to get a fix of their last location. Let's hope we'll meet them at some point." Sky got up and tap a couple of keystrokes on his metal armband. A small map appear with a couple of red dots flashing.

"They're there and we're here. We should start while there's still daylight."

"Friendship Flame," Bloom said, sending a pinkish-purple droplet to him. "I'm lending you some temporarily powers and wings. We'll cover more ground if we're in the air.

A soft hue surround him and wings in the same hues sprouted.

"I won't hear the end of it if the guys find out," he mumbled. Bloom giggle.

"Well, I think you look quite handsome with wings."

"You're the only who would say that."

* * *

****No folks, Nate is not gone. We will see him later, don't worry. I wasn't planning on having my character be short lived.**


	9. Chapter 9

Aisha place a hand on her forehead, lowering her head to her knees.

"Aisha?" Roy asked, noticing her discomfort.

"Hey, is she okay?" Brandon asked, putting the ship on autopilot. Lin Lee was fiddling with her hair in the back.

"Something bad happen," Aisha answered, wrapping her arms around her waist, shivering.

"Bad where?" Roy asked, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"What's wrong with her?" Lin Lee asked, taking notice now.

"Stop the ship!" Aisha said, rubbing her temples.

"With pleasure," Lin Lee jumped out of her chair and took control of the ship. In a couple of key strokes, the ship suddenly stop.

* * *

"Ship 1 stop," Timmy said, glancing at the map next to him. Helia pull out the communicator.

"Ship 1, come in," he said, waiting for their response. All he got was static.

"Ship 1, come in," he repeated. He glance behind him and notice Musa leaning against her chair, her face was a mask of pain.

"Musa?" Helia placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My ears hurt. Something is blocking my powers," Musa whispered, placing her hands over her ears. "It's too quiet."

"This is Ship 1 to Ship 4," Roy's voice broke through the static. "Something is wrong with Aisha. Said 'something bad happened'."

"Something is wrong with Musa. She said her ears hurt and something is blocking her powers," Helia answered.

"Contact the others, I'll contact Nate," with that the com click off from his end.

"Timmy―"

"On it," Timmy cut Helia off as he pull up two screens. Helia glare at his friend.

"You didn't tell me this earlier, why?" Helia asked. Timmy smile sheepishly, scratching the side if his face.

"Hehe...um...well...I forgot," he answered. Helia just shook his head with a sigh.

* * *

All ships form a small circle on the desert sand, with everyone standing outside.

"So you're saying, you can't reach the captain at all?" Maria Jones asked, wiping her glasses.

"Yeah, all we got was static," Riven answered, running a hand through his hair. He glance over at the Winx, sitting in the shade, who were in pain from what ever they sensed earlier. Daphne was sitting in a mediated state, concentrating on her sister.

"I can try again, but I can't guarantee if I can get through," Timmy suggested, looking at Brandon. Brandon has his eyes close, his fingers drumming across his arms, in thought. He open them.

"Go ahead," Brandon said, unfolding his arms. Timmy went inside the ship that he, Helia, Musa, and Robert George came in. Brandon turn around to see Nex coming over.

"The girls' pain have gone away some what but they're still terrify," Nex said. Timmy came running out.

"We got a problem," he gasped as he slow down.

"What problem?" Sam Blise asked, pushing his hair out of his face.

"When I try reaching them, I didn't get static, all I got was silence," Timmy answered.

"What do you mean the other end was silence?" Brandon paled.

"The other end was silence, no static." By then, Thoren, Helia, and Roy came over, overhearing their stress voices.

"So what do we do now?" Thoren asked.

"We head back to **Starfire**. It could be that Nate is doing his own thing and Sky and Bloom are doing their own thing; and they didn't hear us calling," Brandon said.

"We must continue our search for the Temple," Lin Lee stomped her foot. Thoren glared at the small woman.

"We don't leave our friends behind!" Thoren growled, giving her a menacing look that cause her to quickly hide behind Maria Jones.

"Thoren!" Daphne rushed toward her boyfriend, grabbing his arms. Her face was pale and her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Bloom, I can't reach her! Something terrible happen to her, we have to go back, Thoren," she cried into his shoulder. Thoren and Brandon share a look over her head.

"We are turning back right now!" Brandon ordered, loud and clear for everyone to hear.

"But―" Lin Lee tried to speak but quickly shut her mouth as Brandon turn around and glare at her.

"Not another word," he said, before walking away, his cape flapping behind him.

* * *

"Oh my god," Flora whispered, her hand place over her heart. It was almost sundown when she and the others were standing in front of what was left of a smoldering **Starfire**.

"What the fuck happen here?" Roy asked, his eyes wide in shock. Brandon collapse on to his knees in despair. Daphne was the first person to step forward and walk away from the group.

"Bloom?" she called out, "Bloom? Bloom?" A wind blew by, blowing her hair to the side. With one hand, she held her hair down as she gaze outward, noticing movement behind a large splinter piece of debris. A pale woman with violet lips came out from behind it, smirking.

"It's her," Robert George whispered in awe. It didn't go unnoticed by everyone else.

"Her who?" Riven asked, moving his hand toward his weapon.

"Your puny weapons won't work on me mortal," a cackled escape her violet lips, causing the air temperature to drop slightly. The Winx tense up, eying her cautiously as Daphne move back toward the group.

"It's such a pity that I have to kill you all. But, I hate doing the dirty work, for I'll let my pets do," with a flick of her wrist, she simply transform into a flying beast, leaving them behind.

"Pets, what pets?" Timmy asked, unaware of what was happening behind him.

"Timmy, behind you!" Tecna warned, pointing her finger behind him. Timmy turn, and bolted to his left as a large mouth came crashing down. In the archeologists' places were creatures of different size and shape cover in black with violet glowing eyes. Maria Jones was a round creature with spikes all over her body.

"I'm Ashya!"

Lin Lee was a tall, slender, creature with wings and a sharp tail.

"I'm Achea!"

Robert George was a large creature with a lot of muscle and large claws.

"I'm Liscer!"

Sam Blise was a creature with a long, canine, snout with rows and rows of sharp teeth.

"I'm Vievmor!"

"Magic Winx! Bloomix!" Aisha yelled, as the Winx got into formation. Flora's Bloomix outfit is very similar to her Sirenix outfit. The main top that has a light green, with leaf green strap-like decorations. She wears a pink and light pink leaf-like skirt. She has Sirenix-like leggings, which are dark green, with light green tree-like decorations over it, connecting to her boots (which are open toed) with the same color scheme and pattern; and the hot pink, translucent, baggy sleeves that wrap around on her lower arm, connecting around the back as well. Her wings are similar to Enchantix as they have a sparkly lime green border, creating lime green swirls inside the wings, start hot pink at the end, and lighten as they go down her back.

"Flora, Fairy of Nature!"

Stella's hair style is similar to Harmonix's but now with a smaller right-sided ponytail. She wears an orange tiara with a blue gem at her forehead and a red and violet jumpsuit with orange butterfly-styled skirt that has a blue gem. Her heals are orange and the peach organza extends from her back to her violet bracelets. Her golden wing resembles her Enchantix's.

"Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun!"

Aisha's hair is in twin ponytails and she wears a turquoise forehead tiara with an aqua gem. Her outfit consists of a turquoise and aqua tunic with a partial neck and lilac accents at the shoulder pads and base while gold outlines the center, turquoise tights with aqua stripes and heels. There are silver bracers on her arms that have aqua trimming and resemble dragon scales that connect to light blue organza extending from her back. Her blue and lilac wings are in the shape of seashells.

"Aisha, Fairy of Waves!"

Musa's Bloomix consists of a short dress with a soft pink oriental-style collar that attaches to her sleeves, a rose organza that creates the back of the collar and wraps around her chest where the dress becomes royal violet with magenta borders and gold heart at the center. She wears royal violet leggings with lavender ribbons tied around them and attach to magenta heels. Her hair is down, except a hair trigger is gathered up into a samurai-styled bun in the back of her head. She wears a cyan forehead tiara with a magenta gem in the center. Her wings resemble dragonflies', but are sharper and in blue.

"Musa, Fairy of Music!"

Tecna's hair style is similar to Believix's except the thicker bangs and the light blue highlights in her hair. She wears a green forehead tiara with a blue gem that is outlined in violet. Her outfit consists of a baby blue tunic with lime accents on her right shoulder pad over a lilac top and navy blue pants that have lime green circuitry patterns on them. Her shoes are lime green and she has lime and navy bracelets to match her lime organza strips that extend from her back. Her wings are green and violet with pale blue borders in rhombus-shaped.

"Tecna, Fairy of Tecnology!"

Daphne glared at the creatures as one of them try to pin her down.

"Oh, you want to play, I'll give you something to play with!" she growled. "Daphne, Nymph of Sirenix!" Daphne wears a pale green tube top and a pale blue ruffled mini skirt over pale blue leggings with yellow ribbons tied around them and matching ankle length boots. She has violet ribbons tied around her arms. Her hair has light red streaks, and is tied into a ponytail. Her wings are yellow with green borders.

"Flame Spiral!" she launched red-orange flames, spiraling at her enemy, exploding into contact. Vievmor let out a shriek before charging at her.

"Light Spectrum!" Stella attack the same creature in the head with her spell. Daphne grin at her.

"Thanks Stella," Daphne said, flying over to her.

"Well, don't thank me yet. He's coming back up!" Stella squeaked, pointing at the creature rising up.

"Puny fairies!" he growled. He launch himself at them, causing them to go into different directions. The Winx, Specalists, and the Paladins were trying to take down the other three.

"Our weapons are not working against them," Riven growled as he duck and roll out of harms way.

"We need a plan," Helia stated, trying to get the upper hand from Ashya.

"We can try doing a convergence," Flora suggested, pulling up her shield.

"By my calculations, we can stun them enough for us to get away," Tecna revealed, coming over to aid Musa.

"Then what are you waiting for then?" Nex shouted at them. "An invitation to their stomach?"

"Ill!" Stella made a face at his comment.

"Stella!" Brandon glance at her before bring his sword up to defend himself against Achea's tail.

"Sorry, babe!" she called as the other Winx join her and Daphne, forming a semi half circle.

"Bloomix Convergence!" they yelled, launching all of their powers together into one single power. It split into four midway, attacking the creatures. The creatures yell in pain as they drop to the ground.

* * *

Bloom and Sky were flying for a couple of hours as day slowly turn into night. Sky stop and just landed in the sand. Bloom follow suit but stumble a bit in her landing. She transform back to her normal clothing, her legs buckling beneath her.

"I got you," Sky caught her with his good arm. She smile gratefully at him before looking at the night sky.

"Bloom?" Sky asked, his voice lace with worry. _Edana..._

"We have to keep going Sky," she said.

"You're too tire to keep going," he commented, shaking his head.

"We must Sky, because she's coming," Bloom's lips trembled.

"You don't mean―"

"Yes, Sky, it is her. She's the one that was on Starfire."

"So what do we do now? We are in no position to fight let alone save ourselves from the deserts themselves," Sky explained, wincing as he raise his bad arm up. Bloom let out a gasp as the scenery change to the broken pillars. Sky was no where to be found.

_**"Follow the stars, Fairy of the Dragon Flame."**_

_**"Follow the stars...?" Bloom asked.**_

_**"The stars will guide you to somewhere safe. The gray cloak woman walk over to her, pointing to her right."**_

_**"Where?" Bloom followed her gaze.**_

_**"You'll know in due time. I will keep Serible off of your trail for the time being."**_

_**"Thank you," Bloom could help but feel relief flood through her viens.**_

_**"Bloom, Edana will be waiting for you when you reach your destination."**_ With that, Bloom was back in the deserts. She felt Sky's hand shaking her shoulder gently, calling out to her.

"Bloom, come back. Come back to me," he said.

"I'm back, Sky," Bloom touched his hand, giving him a reassuring smile. Sky let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," he said, "now what do you mean follow the stars?"

Bloom pointed to a cluster of stars to her right in the horizon.

"We follow those stars. The stars will lead us to somewhere safe," Bloom answered.

"_She_ told you where to go right?" Sky asked, gazing at the clusters of stars. Bloom didn't answer nor deny it.

"We might as well start now before our enemy shows up," Sky pinched the bridge of his nose. Bloom couldn't help but agree. _Soon, I'll be able finally meet you, Edana._


	10. Chapter 10

Bloom woke up to sunlight, streaming through the curtain's crack. She turn her head over to her side and saw Sky sleeping peacefully. His hair ruffle from his toss and turns in his sleep. His broken arm was bandaged and in a sling; layer against his bare chest. He was wearing a loose fitted pair of sleeping trousers. Bloom couldn't help but smile at this moment. _He's even handsomer when he's sleeping. Maybe now, would be a good time to heal his arm._ Moving a bit so she's lying on her side, she pace a single hand on his bandage arm.

"Strength of Life," she whispered, a soft blue halo surrounded her hand before spreading over to Sky's injure arm. Sky's turn his head to the other side, facing away from her, groaning slightly. Bloom remove her hand once it was over just as Sky let out a tire yawn.

"Morning, Bloom," he gave her a sleepy smile, still waking up. Bloom smile back, tucking her hand beneath the blanket.

"Morning to you too, Sky," she said, pecking him on the lips.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, moving himself into a sitting position. She tap her chin playfully.

"A little bit before you woke or less," she answered. Sky stretch both of his arms, unaware he was stretching his now heal arm, when he suddenly jerk is arm back toward his body.

"What the hell?" he ripped the sling and the bandages off in one motion and quickly flex it. Bloom watch him as he move his arm up and down. She could see his aura was a mixture of surprise, pride, upset, and adoration. He turn his attention to her, staring into her eyes causing her to cast her eyes away from him.

"You heal my arm," he stated.

"You know how I am," she shrugged nonchalantly, "I know you're mad that I didn't ask you for permission and I'm sorry." But I'm not sorry. _I would do it again if it means you're not in pain._

"I figured you wouldn't last that long. Your heart wouldn't allow it, it's in your nature to help others. You have a pure heart," Sky pulled her over into a hug. "Now, what do you say we greet our host and have breakfast before we head out."

"Sounds delicious," Bloom giggled, pushing the covers off of her. She was wearing a pale yellow short- length sleeveless nightgown with small, pale, pink fringes at the bottom of the hem. She walk over to the small table that was next to their cot and pick up a red, silk, wrapped dress with terra-color designs etch across the fabric and brown sandals. She handed Sky a white cotton shirt and khaki color trousers and knee-length ivory-white boots.

A few minutes of small shrieks, a curse word flew here and there, blushing, the two were finally dress. Bloom pull the silken wrap over her head until she fitted it with a gold color circlet on top of it.

"You look beautiful," Sky kissed the nape of her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Bloom lean into his chest, a smile gracing her lips. For moments like these, she didn't have to worry about anything. It's just her and Sky, in a world of their own, away from danger, from their enemies, from royal duties, and from everyone else. Where they're just a normal couple.

**Knock-knock.**

"Come in," Sky said. The door open to reveal a small girl with tan skin, a mass of black curls adorn her face, and green eyes; she was wearing the same type of dress Bloom was wearing but in a soft pale color.

"Um, Mother said breakfast is ready," the little girl said, bounding over to them. She grab both of their hands, leading them out of the room. "Come on, before there's nothing left!"

"I see little Sheila brought you two down to the table," an older woman was putting down a bowl of bread on to the table, spoke when she saw her daughter pulling her guest into the dining room.

"Come sit, sit. It's not everyday, I get to prepare a feast," she joked, pulling a plate out from its stack by the table and began to add food on to it. Bread, eggs, fruits of different colors and shapes, butter, cheese, meat, a jug full with water and another jug full with juice.

"We want to thank you for taking us in last night, Miele," Bloom thanked her. Miele smile at her.

"I'm a healer, I don't turn away people who look half dead showing up at my door," Meile waved her hands back and forth.

"Well, we thank you," Sky added, taking a bite out of his egg before stabbing his fork into his slice of meat. The conversation was hearty as everyone ate their fills. Once the table was clear, the conversation turn serious.

"So what brings you to Sipar, anyway? It's rare for travelers, like you, to show up in these parts," Miele said, eying them carefully.

"We're actually on a mission here. Our ship blew up and we're separated form our friends. Our friends could still be roaming the deserts looking for us or continuing their part of the mission," Sky answered, putting his cup down.

"A mission, eh? What kind of mission? " she asked him.

"We are here to escort 4 archeologists to Sipar's deserts to find the Temple of the Sand Goddess," Bloom watched Sheila draw something on a piece of parchment. Miele click her tongue, shaking her head, disapproving.

"Those are not archeologists. They're the creatures that will kill an army before the opposing side has the chance to defend itself. Your friends are currently running away from them after having a fierce battle that nearly overwhelm them. An ancient enemy is roaming the deserts, looking for you. You wish to end this battle that has drawn you in before you were even born. But that is not what you wish, not at the moment. You are looking for something that you have lost?" The cup shatter against the table as it fell from Bloom's limp hand. Her face was pale and her breath was haggard.

"Relax, Bloom. Just relax," Sky sent a comforting hand on to her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. _How? How does she know? How does know my friends are in danger?_

"How do you know all of this?" Bloom asked.

"I saw it in the stars. They tell me things I need to know," Miele folded her hands together as she lean forward. "Now, tell me what you lost."

"Edana..." the name slipped off of her tongue in a soft whisper. Sky stared at her in confusion.

"Edana?" Miele asked, quirking an eyebrow. Bloom nodded, "Edana. I must find Edana before my enemy finds her."

"Edana? Edana, Edana? I know I heard that name somewhere," the older woman tilted her head to the side. Shelia look up from her drawing.

"The blanket, Mother! The blanket!" The little girl squealed suddenly, jumping up and down from her place. Her mother smile at her.

"Yes, how would I ever forget about her. Sheila, stay here while I show our guests," Miele said getting up, ignoring her daughter's pouting, and beckoning her two guests to follow her.

"This way," Bloom and Sky got up, uncertainty written cross their faces.

"You know Edana?" Bloom couldn't but ask as they pass a small kitchen then went up a flight up steps in the back foyer.

"Well, not personally. I found her in front of door one night about a month ago."

"In front of your door?"

They paused in front an entryway, that has a green curtain acting as a door, leading to a small room.

"It is best if I show you," Miele's voice dipped to a whisper as she push the curtain out of the way to let them. As they step in, Bloom let out a soft gasp as she knelt in front of a cot. _It can't be but I recognize her aura as clear as day._ Sky turn his head toward they host. His eyes wide in shock.

"Is that-?" He couldn't finish his question as Bloom slowly got up. Her back was facing him, her head bent down.

"Yes, it is," Meile smiled as Bloom finally turn around. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Sky, it's her! It's really her!" Bloom cried as she gave her boyfriend a watery smile. She saw a his eyes tearing up, ready to cry as well. For in her arms was a baby, swaddle in a white cotton blanket.

_Edana, finally we get to meet again._


End file.
